


Ash flower

by Didimac



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Didimac/pseuds/Didimac
Summary: Elsa is a young girl with all her life ahead of her, but with little experience in life. Everything changes when, by mistake, it ends up mixing with the wrong people and among them with Axel, a guy who has never cared about anything other than himself. Axel will take her to the darkest areas of the city, opening Elsa's mind and taking her to the edge of the situation.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I would like to know your opinions about the story and if you think it is worthwhile to keep writing. I ask for your support to continue publishing chapters.

**Foreword**

_How I ended up here, in a crack den surrounded by junkies and whores is hard to explain. Nobody would believe that the girl who is sitting in a corner writing in a small notebook is the same one who a few months ago dressed in dresses and excelled in college. Now there is nothing left of that girl. But the best thing is that it starts at the beginning of everything. Let me tell you what happened and how I ended up here._

**Chapter 1**

It was a sunny morning in March. Elsa walked through the campus gardens with several of her classmates, hearing only her sweet laugh with every comment they made. Her brown hair was gathered in a perfect bun from which no hair protruded. In the eyes of anyone, Elsa was an elegant girl, from a good family, focused on her studies. It could be defined as the girl that every mother would want for her son.

"It's still early to go home, why do not we all stay together for a while here?" Said a boy with whom Elsa was going. Despite being responsible, she also wanted to interact with her classmates. She hesitated for a few moments until she agreed to go with them and sit on the lawn taking care not to wrinkle or stain her white dress.

They started talking about random topics. Of exams, works, etc. Others enjoyed how the sun's rays caressed their faces. The atmosphere was relaxed and peaceful. But the tranquility did not last long. Noises of motorcycles began to be heard in the distance, approaching the gardens. The group of friends looked at each other, surprised. The noises were getting closer. Elsa got up to leave. She did not want to have any problems. When she reached down to pick up her bag, the noise disappeared. Elsa stopped and looked at her friends, not sure what to do. A group of boys approached the gardens.

They had all seen them many times in the city. They were a group of thirteen unfriendly people. They spent the day with their motorcycles walking through the city and sowing fear wherever they went. All the parents told their children to get out of their way when they crossed paths with them. Their dark leather clothes attracted everyone's attention, including Elsa's. Her dark blue eyes went through all the members of the group and stood in a couple who walked the last ones away from the rest and laughing at each other. One had blue hair and a large scar in the middle of his face quite visible, despite his efforts to try to hide it behind a dark handkerchief. His partner, a redhead with two tattoos on his cheeks, was laughing animatedly as he pointed to the group of students. His eyes fixed on Elsa, who analyzed them coldly. He made a move to approach the group, making Elsa startle and tense. This only caused a laugh on the part of the redhead who was returning with his group.

"Let's move on." Said the boy who proposed to hang out there, while pulling Elsa. The girl walked awkwardly looking back at the new group that had arrived, meeting briefly with the eyes of the redhead.

* * *

 

"Daddy's girls are so innocent." Commented on the bluehead. "Axel?" He called the redhead. "Axel, are you listening to me?"

"Ah!" Axel yelled as he received a blow from his partner.

"Where did you have your head?"

"Does it matter, Saix?" Axel smiled as he joined the rest of the group that had sat down and began to take out bottles of beer and packets of tobacco. Actually, Axel's mind was set on Elsa. I had never seen her before but Axel had to admit that she was pretty. He lit his cigar while thinking about all the possible scenarios in which he crossed paths with her again.

"Companions." A tall man with white hair stood in the center of the group and began to look one by one at the boys around him. "It's time for me to explain why I have met you here today."

"Oh Xemnas, I thought you just wanted to hang out with your friends." Said an older boy with a patch on his eye. Xemnas looked at him coldly and ignored him.

"The time has come for the name of the Organization to abandon the childish attitude it has been framed in. We are not the monster of the sack, we are not dedicated to frightening children, it is time for our name to be imposed in other aspects. " Everyone looked at Xemnas with doubts on their faces. "Many of you are scientific experts." The minds of some became enlightened.

"You will not be implying ..." said the older one, a blond man with marked cheekbones. "It's very dangerous." He argument.

"Since when have you become so cautious, Vexen?" Laughed a blonde girl who was sitting on the lap of a boy with pink hair.

"Larxene, you're right." The boy with the patch in his eye spoke again.

"From the moment I'm going to be the one who runs most of the risks." Vexen defended himself.

"In that you are wrong." Xemnas returned to resume the conversation. "The city is untapped, so there will be no competition in the market and we will not raise suspicions, and we are all going to play a part in this, part of you will devote yourself to developing the best drug that has existed in recent years. Others will devote to distribute it."

Axel was not very convinced of his leader's new plan. One thing was to hang out with their friends being rebels, and quite another was to get into illegal issues. Saix did not seem to share Axel's opinion. He lived for and for his leader, something that Axel could not stand.

Xemnas distributed the roles of each member in the new plan: Vexen with a younger boy would be in charge of manufacturing a new drug. Two tall, sturdy men would be their assistants. Saix, Axel and the patch boy would be in charge of controlling everyone's work. The rest of the members would be in charge of distributing the drug in different environments.

* * *

 

The meeting was over after a few more minutes of discussion. Axel said goodbye to Saix, although he was too busy talking with Xemnas to notice that his friend had left.

Axel decided to clear his head by taking a ride with his motorcycle through the city and taking advantage to make the purchase at the supermarket. A purchase that was reduced to a few cans of beers and some other unhealthy food.

He entered a small shop knowing that the looks of all the employees were placed on his back and hands. Axel had become used to it and it was something he liked. To know that he was the center of attention was a sensation that excited the redhead. He began to walk through the corridors looking at the various items that were, until over the shelves located what really caught his attention.

Elsa was there buying something Axel did not want to know. He only noticed that heart-shaped face with her hair pulled back and her blue eyes walking through different refrigerated products. Axel's mind started working. He chose to leave the store without his purchase and with a mischievous smile on his face.

* * *

 

Elsa took approximately 20 minutes to complete her purchase. It was not really necessary, but she had a great fondness for tea, so she decided to stop on her way home to buy some bags to take during the week. Little was expected that she had been waiting for the same guy who had mocked her a few hours ago.

"I did not think I would meet you so soon." The voice behind her surprised Elsa, who threw her purchase on the floor. Her heart began to throb quickly and a cold sweat began to run her back. She did not turn around. She remained still without making any movement and avoiding turning to look at the boy who had just placed behind her. "Oh, excuse me, have I scared you?" His tone was burlesque. Axel placed his hands on Elsa's shoulders, noting the stiffness and tension of these. "Relax princess, nobody is going to hurt you." Axel laughed and began to massage his shoulders. Elsa still could not articulate a word or move. "Girls like you are so appetizing." Axel confessed rubbing against Elsa's back. Elsa felt nausea in her stomach. She wanted to run and get away from that man as soon as possible. Axel decided that he had already played enough with her to be the first time. "We'll see each other again, princess." He whispered in his ear giving her a small bite and leaving on his motorcycle, leaving Elsa standing there.

Elsa tried to recover the best she could. She picked up her things and walked as fast as her legs left her on the way home. Tears fell from her eyes down her cheeks. She had never been so scared or so humiliated. She prayed she never met that individual again in her life. Little did she know then what the future would bring.


	2. Chapter 2

A week had passed since that incident between Elsa and Axel. From that day, Elsa was afraid to find herself in a similar situation, so she was always accompanied by someone. Luckily for her, she had not seen any of them since that day, which eased her tension and allowed her to relax.

That was what she believed, but the reality was not other than that Axel had not taken his eyes off her. As much as he had tried, he was not able to take his eyes off Elsa's head. He was camouflaged among people to go unnoticed but did not lose any movement of her.

"I think you're touching the edge of the sick." A blond boy commented to Axel.

"Why did you come, Demyx?" Axel sounded exasperated, he did not like having to take care of the new ones.

"Because you're supposed to teach me how to sell this shit to people." Demyx protested pointing to a small bag with a purple powder inside. Axel looked at the bag with a sigh.

"Accompany me." He finally said with one last look at Elsa, who was sitting with her companions eating all together.

"I keep saying you're obsessing." Demyx repeated again as he tried to follow Axel's path.

"And I tell you that I have not asked for your opinion." Axel answered. It was not true that he was obsessed, he just enjoyed causing terror in other people. Or that's what he wanted to believe. The conversation ended there. Axel took Demyx through the basements of the University buildings until he reached a concrete one.

"Owii ..." Demyx muttered. The atmosphere was wet and the darkness only increased his claustrophobia. "I'm sure there are other places better than this one." The boy said swallowing with difficulty.

"If you're so clever, explain what I'm doing here." Axel smiled, although it was something imperceptible because of the darkness of the place. Axel knew about his companion's claustrophobia, but he had crossed the line with his comments a while ago. He needed to punish him. "Look everything I do." Axel said as he hit a pipe. At first, Demyx only heard punches, but soon observed the rhythm of his partner. In just 10 minutes there was a group of three people at the entrance of the corridor, illuminated with the screens of their mobile phones. Axel approached them and started to mutter something. His head turned to Demyx, signaling him to come closer. Demyx obeyed, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "We have something new to offer you." With a signal, Demyx took the small bag from his pants pocket and handed it to Axel. The other boys illuminated the dust with their mobiles and before they could take it, Axel returned to guard it. "You know that things do not work like that."

"How much?" One of the boys did not take long to ask. Demyx exchanged a glance with Axel. The redhead nodded.

"50 $ the gram." Demyx answered. Axel looked at the future buyers, who looked at each other in doubt.

"It's a special offer of the day because it's the first time." Demyx added, repeating word for word what Xemnas had ordered him to say.

After a long discussion, the boys accepted the product and left where they had come from.

"You know how to get more." Axel said goodbye and, together with Demyx, left the basement.

* * *

"Where does that pipe that you hit before arrive?" Demyx asked once he went out to the campus gardens and caught his breath.

"To the library bathrooms." Axel answered indifferently. "It's where you'll find more buyers." Axel looked at the time on his cell phone screen. It was 5 o'clock in the afternoon and he had lost Elsa's trail.

"Axel!" The redhead turned and saw Saix approaching them. "Xemnas wants to see us." Axel looked at him with doubt. "Everyone, just to talk about the first sales."

"Yeah sure." Axel answered, knowing really what was the reason for the meeting. "Also, we have to give him the money." He said, lightly tapping the pocket of his pants. "Come on, Demyx."

* * *

Elsa finished her class early that day and decided to go to the library to find some books to prepare an evaluation work.

It did not take her long to locate and fill a table of books and papers in which she was writing down interesting data. It was easy for her to concentrate on the library and there were times when, as happened that time, she lost track of time. She only realized that she was alone when the lights in the library began to go out. She quickly picked up her things and ran out before the doors closed.

Once outside she looked at the schedule of the next bus that took her home. The last one had left.

"I did not know it was so late." She whispered to herself as she pulled her cell phone out of her purse.

"It seems you've lost track of time." A voice laughed at her back.

"Oscar." Elsa was glad to see her classmate. "What are you doing so late here?" She smiled as she approached him. At least she was not alone at the University.

"I just got out of work. Do you want me to bring you home?" He asked kindly.

Elsa was relieved that she did not have to wait for the next bus alone to get home. Oscar accompanied her to the passenger seat and opened the door, telling her to enter, and surreptitiously dedicating a look that did not miss Axel's eyes, waiting in the dark, riding his motorcycle. Axel felt anger rising through every nerve in his body. He waited for the car to start up and followed, leaving a safe distance that did not raise suspicion.

* * *

After a half-hour drive, the car stopped in a family neighborhood. It looked like something out of a movie: The houses with their gardens and garages, the illuminated paths with trees every meter. Flowers adorned the fences that surrounded the houses. It was a place Axel knew he could never live. He turned off the motorcycle completely when he saw the car in front of a gray stone house, with hedges as a gate. A floor with slabs led to a large porch with chairs and coffee tables.

* * *

Elsa thanked Oscar for the gesture and said goodbye kindly, however when she went to open the car door, it was blocked.

"Oscar?" Elsa started to get nervous. She turned and saw her companion relaxed and staring at her.

"Easy Elsa, we can still talk for a while longer." He said, gently caressing the back of the girl's hand.

"Okay, but let's talk outside, please." Elsa started pressing buttons to open the door but it was useless, only Oscar could unlock it.

What happened next happened very fast. A hand hit Oscar's window, breaking it completely and throwing pieces of glass all over the interior of the car. Elsa could not help but scream as she put her head between her knees and covered herself to avoid damage. A hand grabbed Oscar from the collar of his shirt and yanked him out as he yelled for him to open the door. Oscar obeyed while pleading not to be harmed. Elsa looked up and saw Axel leaning out the broken window and shouting something she could not understand. Exasperated, Axel walked to Elsa's door with Oscar still by the neck.

"Get out!" Axel yelled and Elsa obeyed by nodding her head and running towards her house as quickly as possible.

Axel saw over his shoulder how she got into her house and closed the door. His attention turned to the boy who was crying like a child. It was pathetic.

"Do not ever do that again in your life." Axel's voice was hard and cold. "Neither with her nor with another girl, do you get it?" Oscar nodded shaking but that was not enough for Axel. He needed to hear it. After shaking him a little, he managed to get Oscar to promise never to go near Elsa or anyone else. Axel rolled his eyes, that was not exactly what he wanted, but as long as he did not get close to Elsa it was enough. He released the boy and let him get into the car. He threw a wad of bills to fix the window and ordered him to leave. Oscar's car fled as fast as he could.

Axel ran his hands through his hair and sighed, looking at the windows of the house and watching as a curtain moved slowly. He smiled and made a gesture with his head as a farewell, walking back to his motorcycle.

* * *

Elsa watched as Axel turned his back and walked towards his motorcycle. She could not assimilate what had happened. The same guy who a week ago had humiliated her the way he had done it, had just defended her and saved her from a situation that could have ended horribly. The mixture of feelings that began to emerge inside Elsa prevented her from resting that night, trying to answer all the doubts that arose at that moment. _Why did he do it? What does he want from me?_


	3. Chapter 3

Elsa spent one of the worst nights of her life. She barely glanced at the thought of Axel's reaction. She did not even understand how he got there. She wondered if she would meet him again at some point. And if she did, she hesitated between thanking him for the gesture of the other night or running away from him.

In the morning she dressed like every day with one of her dresses. That day she decided to wear a yellow strapless dress that her mother had given her a few days ago. Although it was a pleasant temperature, it was still early to go in sleeveless so she picked up her denim jacket and a brown bag that matched with her shoes.

She went down to breakfast and found her mother. She did not want to worry her so she acted as if nothing about the other night had happened.

"Good Morning." She greeted quietly. Her mother did not turn around but replied calmly. Elsa looked at her sadly. She wanted to run to her but she knew that it was best to let her recover by herself. Breakfast passed without further exchange of words.

* * *

Axel went straight into the shower once he woke up. He opened the hot water tap and let the water run until he felt the temperature rise. Without hesitation, he put his head under the water and let the water hit him gently. He felt a sting rising up his right arm. He looked down and saw the wounds on the elbow of having broken the glass.

He left after a while with a towel wrapped around his waist. He opened a closet and began to heal his elbow while thinking about whether it had been worth the previous night. Why he had done it was something he still did not know how to answer. I could not bear to see how a guy tried to take advantage of a girl but was not that what he was doing? Had not he scared Elsa a few weeks ago? With anger, he finished dressing and left without a fixed direction.

* * *

That afternoon, Elsa accompanied a friend to her house, who lived a few blocks below Elsa's house. However, along the way, they decided to take a longer detour to enjoy the warm temperature of the day. They went down to the riverbank and walked talking about random topics. Elsa had not told anyone about the two episodes she had recently experienced.

Shouts caught her attention. Someone was having a heated discussion. Elsa tried to convince her friend to get out of there and go back the usual way, but the other girl was too 'gossip' and was not able to ignore those situations.

"I'm just going to get a little closer, nobody will see me." The girl smiled as she left Elsa behind and headed towards some bushes where she could hide to observe the discussion that was taking place on the riverbank.

* * *

Axel watched with his arms crossed next to Demyx as Saix intimidated the poor kid who had made the mistake of teasing Demyx. The thing was going long so he took out his pack of cigarettes and placed a cigar between his thin lips.

Saix's anger was increasing to the point that he started hitting the boy. With a kick, he managed to kneel on the floor, making it easier to hit him like that. Axel turned to avoid seeing the scene. It was then that he saw the pink reflection behind the bushes that decorated the riverbank. He saw that Saix had the situation under control so he went up to investigate who was his new viewer.

* * *

Elsa had lost sight of her friend. She could approach the direction she had hidden, but something made her stop in that place. She tried to call her between whispers but it was useless. A cold hand hold her shoulder tightly. Elsa slowly turned her head to meet Axel's green eyes front. With a simple gesture, Axel pointed to the bushes and Elsa started walking towards them.

After a while, Axel had the two girls in front of him with their eyes at their feet. Axel lifted the chin of Elsa's friend and ordered her to leave. The girls exchanged glances, making Axel even angrier.

"Leave before I change my mind."

The girl ran away, leaving Elsa and Axel alone. Elsa had her blue eyes fixed on Axel.

"You were lucky that I found you." Elsa said nothing. She pressed her lips tightly to avoid showing her fear. "I think you have got the wrong image. I'm not going to be your hero." Axel showed no humor in that phrase.

"I did not mean-" Elsa began to say, but in such a low tone that Axel could not understand it.

"I doubt they can understand you talking like that."

"Nobody has asked you to be my hero!" Immediately after saying those words, Elsa covered her mouth with both hands. Axel looked at her with a bored expression.

"This is the second tima I have saved you." Axel spoke in a tired tone. Elsa could not deny that but she was not going to get into an argument with someone like him. Saix appeared at that moment followed by Demyx. The two watched the scene with some intrigue.

"Where have you been?" Demyx asked as he watched Elsa.

"It's clear that we've had spectators." Saix said coldly. "We will have to make sure that what has just happened does not spread throughout the city." Saix started walking towards Elsa, but he met Axel halfway.

"I've already taken care of myself." Axel answered. Saix stared at him. "Leave it in my hands this time Saix, she has not seen anything." Axel glanced at Elsa, who was leaning against a wall trembling. Demyx tried to come close to reassure her, but she realized that it was not a good idea when he heard a moan from her. "Demyx, leave her." And with that Axel approached Elsa, took her arm and pulled her out of there.

* * *

Elsa walked away from Axel. That boy had been tormenting her for weeks.

"It's late and you're far from home, let me accompany you." Axel said looking at her steadily.

"I can go alone." Elsa answered without looking at him. Although it was true that it would take her a long time to get to her house, she did not care if she could calm down.

"I insist, I'll just leave you there." Axel scratched his head and looked distractedly at his boots. "I want you to get home right."

Elsa continued to refuse but finally accepted the company when she saw people with strange pictures approaching the area. She started walking but Axel stopped her and guided her to his motorcycle. He took out two helmets and offered one to Elsa. He got on it and lit it, signaling Elsa to mount.

"You will not be in danger." Axel smiled when he saw the expression of terror on her face. Elsa put on her helmet and approached Axel without really knowing how to get on something as big as Axel's motorbike. "Put your foot down there and go up with momentum." Elsa did just that and placed herself behind Axel's back. "It's not that hard, huh?" Axel laughed. "Hold on to the back." He ordered. When he made sure she was in place, he headed for the house the night before. Although he was dying inside to feel Elsa's small body on his back, he knew it was too much to ask for that moment, so he was satisfied that she had agreed him to accompany her.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Axel entered into Elsa's neighborhood. It was then that he noticed how Elsa gently tapped his shoulder. Axel stopped on one side and looked at her.

"Let me here." Elsa asked. Axel looked at the girl and then at the road. He was not far from her home. Just a few meters from where they were. Axel nodded and stopped the engine completely, taking off his helmet.

Elsa came down more easily that when she had climbed and handed Axel the helmet. For a brief moment, the two of them looked at each other in silence. Elsa turned and started walking towards her house but stopped and went back halfway. Axel was still there, standing and watching her.

"No one has asked you to save me or help me, I am not a princess in distress." She began to say, trying to keep a polite tone. "But thanks." Axel looked at her surprised. That comment was not expected at all. "Thank you for showing up yesterday and for being the one who found us ... I promise you we will not say anything."

"You do not have to worry." Axel answered with a tone of satisfaction. He watched as Elsa smiled at him and headed back to her house. He did not move until he saw her small figure disappear through the front door.

* * *

From the living room window, Elsa saw Axel put on his helmet again and pass by his house to leave the neighborhood. It felt good to thank him for the gestures he had had. The conversation was not expected to be so pleasant. Something inside Elsa began to think differently about the boy, although that was only the beginning of their whole story.


	4. Chapter 4

Elsa got a great night's sleep after two weeks in which her head could not stop thinking.

That morning she got up full of energy. She walked to the bathroom to get ready. She began to gather her hair between her hands but stopped looking at herself for a while in the mirror, undecided. Something inside her screamed for breaking the routine. With a nervous smile, she released her dark mane and let it fall on her shoulders. It was strange to see her straight hair framing her face.

When she left the bathroom she took off her pajamas and searched between her dresses for something different than what to wear. She smiled triumphantly when she found it. She was so different and so nervous.

* * *

She left her room and ran to take breakfast. That day her mother had not yet woke up. While taking a cup to eat cereal, she heard how someone prepared to leave.

"You'll be late if you do not hurry." Elsa turned and found her father. She was not able to look him in the eye. "You still have to get dressed and take off that pajama." Without saying anything else, he left the house, leaving Elsa leaning against the kitchen table and trying to assimilate her father's opinion about her new look. She looked at the cup of milk she had taken for breakfast. Suddenly she did not want to eat anything, so she threw it down the sink and climbed dragging her steps to change clothes. She did not have much time to lose.

* * *

Axel got up with a call from Saix. It was his day off, damn it. He just wanted to stay at home without doing anything at all.

He got into the shower and tried to wake up from his sleep. It had taken him so much time to get to his house from where he left Elsa and when he arrived, all he could do was think of the sweet smile she gave him when she thanked him for his help.

When he came out of the bathroom he saw on his mobile 3 missed calls from Saix and a message telling him to call him back quickly.

"What's up?"

"You have to pick me up." Saix said. Axel wondered why he did not ask Xemnas, since they were so close lately. "Listen Axel, do not forget that we are doing this for us." Saix said after a long silence. "We have to look for it, and we can not do it alone." Saix was right.

"Okay, in 10 minutes I go out." Axel said finally as he hung up the phone.

* * *

After a while, Axel and Saix got in the direction of the meeting point of the Organization. They were the last one to arrive, something that Saix did not like but that for Axel was indifferent. The place was in the aqueducts of the city. A place where nobody would bother them and would not have to endure sporadic spectators again.

Once all had gathered, Xemnas began with the meeting. He said it was going to be brief. He just wanted to update the status of their new business. Vexen, Ienzo and the others explained the technical performance of the product and explained to Xemnas a new formula in which they managed to double the product while maintaining its quality. The sellers explained their different markets and how they thought they could increase their profits. Xemnas was satisfied with the situation, but he wanted more.

"It's time for us to took a step further." Xemnas looked at all his companions. "There is a distributor quite interested in our product." Xemnas looked back. They all followed his gaze and saw a high-end car stop next to them. From it came a man dressed in a gray suit. His white hair contrasted with his caramel skin. Saix straightened up. Axel, on the other hand, leaned on his motorcycle and observed the new passenger with indifference. "I present to Mister-"

"Call me Baralai." The man replied, interrupting Xemnas. "I am a big fan of your product, and several of my clients too. When I learned about your business, I knew that it could be exploited to increase all the profits."

"But what about us?" Larxene asked irritably, representing the group of sellers. "Do you intend to take away our work?"

"Unlike." Xemnas replied in his place, smiling calmly.

"You will all continue participating, but the difference is that now you must give me the explanations." Baralai smiled kindly.

"So, does it mean that we have a new member in the Organization?" Demyx was very confused.

"Let's say you have a new partner." Xemnas replied. Everyone knew that the meeting was over. Xemnas devoted himself to talking to Baralai for a while. Conversation to which Saix joined. The rest of the members dispersed to continue their missions or free days.

Axel waited for Saix to take him home, but he did not want to be like a lapdog. Seeing that the thing was getting longer, he got on his motorcycle and left the place.

* * *

Elsa left late from her classes. It was all dark except for the stretch of sidewalk that illuminated the lights of the campus. She chatted animatedly with her classmates as she walked to the bus stop to return to the city. Something caught her attention. A flurry of light coming from the parking lots. With difficulty, Elsa recognized Axel's red reflection. She stopped with a smile she was trying to hide.

"Elsa." Her friends called her, but the girl ignored them. Would he be there for her? How did he know where to find her always? The flurry of light were repeated and Elsa watched as Axel leaned forward on the helmet he held. "Elsa?" The girls called again.

"They have come to pick me up." Elsa answered and without saying anything else she went to where Axel was waiting for her.

They did not exchange a word. Axel simply greeted her with a smile and held out a helmet. Elsa leaned on his shoulders and climbed onto the motorcycle. As she did the other night, she clung to the back of the motorcycle and let Axel take her.

* * *

Elsa did not know where in the city she was. The buildings were tall, with many floors, and all attached to each other. Nothing to do with her house and the surrounding houses, isolated from each other. She had the need to get Axel's attention but he just looked at her and ignored her.

It did not take him long to stop. With a nod, he ordered Elsa to get off. Elsa obeyed and looked around as she removed her helmet. She was in front of a small bar from which strident music flowed. Elsa pointed to the place while looking at Axel. He just looked at her and pushed her gently to guide her inside.

Once inside, Axel soon found a table away from all the crowds of people. He sent Elsa there while he went to the bar to ask for something to drink. When he arrived he saw Elsa in a corner without moving from there and watching everything with surprised eyes.

"I hope you do not mind that I stole a bit of your time, princess." Axel said as he handed Elsa a mug of beer, and sat with another in his hand. Elsa looked at the beer trying to hide her displeasure. She did not like the bitterness of the drink, but neither did she want to disappoint Axel or give the image of strange and childish.

"I am not a princess." She answered as she took a sip from her jar, trying uselessly to hide her reaction of displeasure to Axel. Axel laughed at the sight of her face.

"You're not used to drinking, right?" Elsa stared at Axel before taking a long sip of her mug, this time managing to hide the displeasure. Axel looked at her surprised. After a while, he spoke again. "You never told me your name."

"You have never asked me." Elsa smiled, hiding behind her jar. Little by little, she was getting used to the taste of beer and it was not so unpleasant. Axel was waiting to know the name of Elsa, but the girl was more entertaining watching people go through the bar window.

"And good?" Elsa turned distractedly to look at Axel. "Do you plan to give me your name?"

"I'm Elsa."

"Axel."

* * *

The two of them were talking about random things. Elsa told Axel that she was studying biology at the university. Axel told him that he had studied criminology and failed to tell her about the Organization. Elsa did not want to bring it up. She did not know if she would be able to assimilate the information about the group.

Elsa looked at her watch and saw the time it was.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, making Axel start. "I should have been home more than an hour ago." Elsa sounded worried.

"You have an age to get an arrival time." Axel laughed trying to take the iron out of the matter.

"You do not understand, I-" Elsa chose not to tell Axel anything about the situation in her house. "I have to go." She said standing up and leaving the bar. Axel followed her and saw how she looked everywhere and at the screen of her cell phone. "How can I get to my house from here?" Axel stared at her seriously, debating in his head what to do.

"Here." He finally said, leaning to the side and letting his motorcycle see.

* * *

Axel tried to get to Elsa's neighborhood as quickly as possible but avoiding putting her in unnecessary danger. It only took him 10 minutes to arrive. The road was already known and he did not hesitate so much in the route to follow.

"Welcome to your palace, princess." Axel said as he waited for Elsa to get out and take her things.

"It's Elsa." The girl laughed as she handed the helmet to Axel.

"Oh, it's true, sorry, my head is a mess for names." Axel mocked as he watched Elsa. Inside, a flame began to form and there was only one way to turn it off.

Taking advantage of the fact that Elsa was giving him the helmet back, Axel decided to catch her off guard. He caught her by the wrist with his free hand and pulled her toward him, trapping her in his arms. Elsa gave a little cry of surprise and stood motionless, staring at Axel with her blue eyes. Axel bent down and brushed gently on Elsa's lips with his. Something invaluable to anyone, but who managed to send thousands of electric shocks down the column of the girl. Elsa narrowed her eyes at his touch, hoping it would continue. However, Axel withdrew, leaving her free.

"Good night, Elsa." Axel said with a mischievous smile on his face. Elsa stared at him in disbelief.

"Good night, Axel." She answered without knowing what to do. After a few seconds watching as Axel continue with that stupid smile, she started to turn around to leave. At that moment, Axel restrained her.

"What a head mine." He said before kissing her decisively. It was a simple kiss. Not romantic or passionate at all. But it was just what Elsa wanted. "It seems that not only are the names forgotten." Axel smiled, receiving a big smile from Elsa.

* * *

Elsa walked towards her house caressing her lips and repeating the scene again and again in her head.


	5. Chapter 5

The days passed from that moment and Elsa had no news of Axel. She didn't know how to act. She was distracted and had trouble concentrating on anything other than Axel. The days went on and a feeling of shame began to appear in her mind.  _How did you think of letting a stranger kiss you?_

"It's clear he's passed on from her." Commented a friend of Elsa, catching her attention. They were sitting in the university cafe. Elsa tried to follow the conversation.

"I'm sure he has an explanation." A second girl replied. "He seemed very interested in her."

"Because he was looking for what he was looking for."

Elsa thought about the opinions of her friends and began to develop her own opinion. Indignant, she got up from the table and left the building without giving any explanation.

* * *

* * *

"Elsa?" A voice called behind her back. Elsa turned and met a blond boy. It was the same guy who had tried to get close to her the day Axel found her poking her nose where it shouldn't have been. "You're Elsa, aren't you?" He asked again. Elsa nodded, keeping a great distance between the two. "I've been asked to give you this." Demyx gave her a note. Elsa looked at him strangely. "He says it's urgent. Elsa took the note and read it. When she looked up Demyx was gone.

Elsa read the note again. Someone told her she needed to see her that night, and Elsa knew who that someone was. She wrinkled the note and threw it on the floor. She started walking but looked back again. She looked at the paper ball. She sighed and picked it up again. She would think of a way to escape that night.

* * *

Axel had been full of work for weeks. With Xemnas' new partner, the work had doubled. He had been put in charge of supervising production in the laboratory and hand-delivering the product to Baralai. He had barely had time to think about Elsa.

When he finally had a moment of peace, he could think. He climbed onto the roof of his building, looking down on the city in the dark from there. The moment with Elsa had been fun the other night. He picked up his phone and opened his contact book.

"You're stupid, Axel." He whispered to himself. He didn't have Elsa's phone and hesitated when he would have a break from work again. Irritated he kicked his foot against the wall of the building and drowned a scream in his throat.

* * *

Saix watched Axel from a distance. He knew his friend was distracted lately by someone, and it couldn't affect his work. Saix needed Axel focused to achieve his goal and he knew what he had to do.

* * *

Elsa waited dressed in her room until she heard no noise in the house. She waited long enough to make sure no one was awake. She left her house barefoot with her shoes in her hand and gently closing the door. She approached the garage, where she had her bicycle ready.

* * *

Elsa got there before curfew. He had gathered it in the city's aqueduct. She saw a group of boys sitting against the wall. She tried to look for Axel in the group but there was not a trace of him. She heard steps approaching her. She turned quickly wanting to meet Axel, but instead, she received a marked face. Elsa took a few steps back.

"Axel?" She asked the stranger staring at her.

"He's not coming." Saix answered coldly. Elsa looked away from him. She felt disappointed and deceived. "Does it bother you?" Elsa did not answer his question. "Get used to it. His life is like this. He's a whimsical person who doesn't stop until he gets what she wants, but the moment he does... Poof, he vanishes from your life forever."

Elsa began to get overwhelmed. All the thoughts she had had came to her head in one fell swoop. Her heart beat hard against her chest. She began to breathe with difficulty. Her sight was clouded. She felt frustrated and humiliated. Saix watched her. He had achieved his goal: To keep Elsa away from Axel. He knew his friend would recover easily. He had seen many times how he turned the page in a couple of hours. He smiled and left Elsa there, alone, kneeling on the floor.

* * *

Demyx decided to follow Saix. He did not know what his plans were with Elsa, but he was certain that they were not good at all. He was not mistaken to see the girl kneeling on the floor and Saix leaving.

Demyx ran off in search of Elsa. As he approached, the girl was holding her chest and breathing aggressively. Demyx lifted her up and grabbed her by the waist. He looked around trying to come up with a plan. Elsa moaned. She was still hyperventilating.

"Shit." Demyx looked at Elsa and started walking. "Relax. I'll help you."

* * *

A few knocks on the door woke Axel up. It was past midnight. He tried to ignore them, but the knocks continued with insistence.

"Agh!" Axel shouted, standing up in rage. He opened the door angry and found Demyx's back. "What are you doing here?" He asked, finding himself with a frightened look from the blonde. "Demyx?" That's when Axel realized the figure he was looking at. He didn't hesitate to go out and get Elsa. 

He put her in his house and sat her on the sofa in the living room. He ordered Demyx to watch her while he looked for a glass of water and something to help the girl calm down. When he approached, Elsa was sobbing and Demyx was still trying to calm her down. 

"What happened?" Axel asked.

"She-" Started to say Demyx, but he stopped. He wasn't sure if he wanted to tell Axel that Saix was responsible for that situation. Also he had not heard anything of what they spoke. 

"Demyx!" Axel was on the verge of despair. 

"I found her like this." He finally replied. "I went out for a drink and on the way back I found her alone and in this situation. I didn't know what to do or where to take her, and since you and she know each other, I thought it would be best to bring her here." 

"You did well, Demyx." Axel said after a minute of silence and patting Demyx on the back. "Go home. I'll take care of her." Axel said as he circled Elsa with his arm and leaned her toward him, with her slightly leaning on his bare chest.

Demyx turned before leaving and saw the scene. Inside he felt as if a knot loosened. He knew he had done the right thing.

Axel stroked Elsa's back trying to calm her down and show her that everything was all right. He felt as she stopped shaking and sobbing, her muscles relaxing slowly. Axel placed her paused breath on his chest. He knew she had fallen asleep. The position on the sofa was not very comfortable. He took Elsa in his arms and carried her to his room. He knocked her down on the bed delicately. He took her shoes off and let her hair down.

"Rest, princess." Axel whispered as he rubbed his lips against hers. 

"Axel." Elsa muttered, turning and holding Axel's hand. 

"Don't worry. We'll talk tomorrow." The redhead finally said. He wrapped Elsa up and left the room, closing the door behind him. He looked at the time. He only had 4 hours until his alarm clock rang and he had to get up to go to 'work'. He sat down on the sofa and tried to take advantage of the little night left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Elsa dreamed that night. She couldn't stop running, running away from someone or something. At the end of the road, there was always a figure. Elsa called him but the figure didn't seem to hear her.

She was awakened by the smell of freshly brewed coffee and toast. She didn't open her eyes until her brain realized that this smell never reached her room. She opened them slowly. She woke up in a gray room, illuminated by the light coming through the window. She stretched out her arm and realized how big the bed she was in was. It was clearly not her room.

She stood up as the door to the room opened. Elsa met a disheveled Axel. Neither said anything at first, but it was Axel who broke the silence.

"I hope you're hungry." He said, opening the door wide and showing the tray he had in his hands. Elsa looked at him with no reaction. "I thought the princesses liked the breakfast at bed." Axel smiled as he waited for Elsa's reply, but instead only received silence. "Elsa?"

"Where am I?" Asked Elsa, although she knew the answer beforehand. It must have been Axel's house.

"Demyx brought you last night. She found you with an anxiety crisis." Axel replied by setting the tray aside and looking cautiously at Elsa, worried that there was still some rest of that anxiety.

"Demyx? I don't remember seeing Demyx." Elsa said. She remembered to follow the instructions in the note and... "I don't remember anything from last night. The note..."

"What note?" Axel tensed. He didn't like it when they got into his business and trouble.

"Someone sent me a note." Elsa started looking in the pockets of her dress. When she found it, she tended it to Axel. "I thought that-" She doubted if she should keep talking.

Axel was getting more and more nervous. He snatched Elsa's note and started reading it.

"I thought it was yours." Elsa whispered. "I thought you wanted to see me and talk to me." Axel reread the note before looking at it.

"Listen to me Elsa." Axel approached her and took her face in his hands. "Don't ever do yesterday again. Never meet someone you don't know who they are." Elsa got irritated, it was the typical conversation she had had with her father since she was a child. "When I want to see you, I'll come for you in person, I won't send you any middleman." It was like Axel had flicked a switch, Elsa began to remember. Saix's words were repeated over and over in her head.

"Then." She began to say away from him. "Haven't you wanted to see me back in time?"

"Where did you get that idea?" Axel looked at her incredulously.

"You said it." Elsa tried not to lose form in the discussion. "At first I thought you were busy but couldn't even send me a message?"

"How? I don't even have your phone!" Axel was agitated and windy.

"The same way you found me the other times." Elsa was nailing her nails to her hands.

"In case you don't know, I have a job." Axel replied coldly.

Elsa took a deep breath. She felt humiliated enough about how Axel had ignored her, but she wasn't going to put up with his bad manners. She got up slowly as Axel called her. Elsa ignored him. She put on her shoes and took her jacket.

"Elsa." Axel muttered as he came out behind her. He took her hand to try to solve the situation. "Listen to me."

"No, Axel." Said Elsa getting rid of Axel's grip. "You listen to me. I don't want to hear from you. You only think about what you want without thinking about others. I don't want to have such a person in my life."

Axel followed Elsa out of his flat, toward the landing. Elsa started down the stairs without looking back.

"Great! Go on with your shitty life, princess. Let mom and dad tell you everything you have to do."

Elsa heard Axel screaming in frustration, but she wasn't going to lower herself to her level. Not knowing where she was going, she began to walk in a random direction.

* * *

Axel was distracted all day in the lab, with the note spinning between his fingers. He watched as Saix walked around the work table, watching from a distance the scrupulous process of elaboration. Axel had barely exchanged a word with Saix.

He watched as Saix took a break from work and went out to get some air. Axel hesitated. He kept the note in his back pocket and took his packet of cigarette, following his friend.

He found him at the entrance to the building. Axel stood next to him and lit a cigarette. He breathed out the smoke before he spoke.

"Saix." Axel called the blue hair. "Yesterday I was looking for you. Where were you?" Neither of the two looked at each other.

"I was out there." Saix smiled. "You know." He winked at no one in particular.

"I think I do." Axel's tone was totally serious. "It's been a long time together. I recognize your handwriting." Axel put his cigarette in his mouth. He filled his lungs with smoke and held it for a few seconds before throwing it out.

"I did it for you." Saix confessed in a neutral tone. "I cannot let my friend suffer."

"I am not suffering." Saix glanced sidelong at his friend, who was more focused on the ashes of the cigar. "You have no future. Think about it, a girl like her and a boy like you. Like us." Saix whispered that last part.

"Don't you ever meddle in my life again." Axel said, throwing his cigarette butt to the ground.

"Don't make our plans fail." And with that, the conversation was over. They didn't exchange words all day.

Axel never stopped thinking about his conversation with Saix and Elsa. Saix, for his part, could only think of how the note had reached Axel.

* * *

Elsa did not go to class that day. she took advantage of the fact that no one was home to recover from the hectic night. She changed slowly and went into the bathroom. She prepared a relaxing bath with salts and oil and decided to take it easy.

* * *

She didn't realize she had fallen asleep. She woke up when she started to feel cold. The water was freezing. She came out of the bath wrapped in a bathrobe and went to her room. She lit a small lamp near the window and lay down to look at her phone.

* * *

Axel watched as a house light came on. There was no car, so it must have been Elsa's room. He didn't even know what he was doing there. He just knew he needed to see her and hug her and kiss her and apologize for being an integral cocoon.

* * *

Elsa began to hear small knocks on her window. She thought it was some bird that had gone astray and needed help. When she looked out of the window she saw that the bird was red and quite tall. She saw his green eyes sticking into it. Elsa shook her head and Axel gestured.

Axel looked at Elsa's garden. He needed to get to the second-floor window. There was a lattice next door, but he wasn't sure if it would resist his weight. He looked at Elsa again and made the decision to take the risk.

Elsa drowned out a scream when she saw Axel's intentions.

"Axel!" Exclaimed Elsa, opening the window. The boy had already climbed half the lattice. "You're crazy."

"It's worth it." Axel answered, leaning against the window and entering Elsa's room. "All to see the princess of the castle." He smiled, caressing her cheek.

Elsa couldn't help but smile, but that smile quickly faded as she remembered everything that had happened.

"Axel, what are you doing here?" Elsa asked sadly. Axel couldn't bear to see her like this.

"I don't want to be like this, Elsa. I can't be like this with you." Axel said, slowly approaching the girl. Elsa looked at the floor. She didn't know if he meant it. She didn't want Axel to humiliate her anymore. "Trust me." And with that, Axel closed the space between the two. He surrounded Elsa's waist with one hand while the other held his face. Unlike their first kiss, Axel did deepen that one. He wanted Elsa to put aside all her doubts and give Axel a chance at what he was willing to offer her.

Elsa tiptoed and surrounded Axel's neck with her two arms. She was shaking and it was the only way she could disguise it.


	7. Chapter 7

Elsa couldn't separate from Axel. The sensation she felt every time Axel slid his hand around her waist or introduced his tongue into her mouth was indescribable. Time seemed to stand still. However, something in Elsa's head appeared and spoiled the moment.

"Axel." Elsa said as she noticed the boy closing the gap between them more and more, gluing his hips to her. "Axel." Elsa said again, breaking the kiss.

Axel looked at her mischievously. He was used to causing the effect of desire in the girls. To be asked for more and more. Elsa was not going to be an exception, was she?

"I think we'll be more comfortable lying down." Axel whispered in Elsa's ear, taking a small bite in her lobe and gently moving his hips.

"No, Axel." Elsa blushed as she slowly walked away from Axel. She had never been offered such crazy plans. "I think you should go." When she looked up she saw Axel's confused face. "I'm not ready for this yet."

Axel looked at her for a long moment. He sighed and dropped his arms. It looked like she was going to be a difficult girl.

"I'll walk you to the door." Elsa looked at Axel shyly and saw that he was more focused on his boots. Elsa began to feel a sting of pain. She didn't want Axel to think she didn't like him, but she still didn't feel comfortable with him enough to do anything else.

A knock on the front door and arguing voices caught Elsa's attention. Axel looked at her as he heard the voices approaching the top floor. Without much thought, he walked to the window through which he had entered. Elsa followed him. Before falling out of the window Axel looked at Elsa.

"I'll look for you tomorrow." He said as he took Elsa's face in his hands and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Axel came home quite confused and excited. He dropped himself on the couch of his house, throwing the cushions through the air. He began to shuffle his options at that moment and saw that the most sensible was to lock himself in the shower and let the cold water take away all his thoughts.

* * *

As Axel said the night before, he went looking for Elsa at the university. It was lunchtime and Axel was looking forward to picking up Elsa to sink his teeth into something. Elsa saw Axel in the distance next to his motorcycle. She walked cheerfully towards him, gently moving her dress with every step she took. She stopped a few paces from him, a smile on her face.

"Looks like someone had a good day." Axel said, looking at Elsa funny.

"Well, let's just say my day just got better." Elsa replied, blushing and hiding her face behind a pile of books in her arms. Axel placed his hand on them and took them off without difficulty.

"I hope you're hungry." Axel said, turning to put Elsa's books in a suitcase on his motorcycle. "I know a place with some burgers to suck your fingers." Axel laughed, getting on the bike and putting his helmet on his head. He looked at Elsa, waiting for her to do her thing, but the girl stayed in her place looking at Axel.

"Do you think we'll have time to get there before 4?"

"Well, I guess so." Axel looked at Elsa confused. "Would you rather we stay better here?" Axel saw how Elsa hesitated looking around. It wasn't long before he understood what was going on. "I see." Axel turned on the engine of his motorcycle. "I'll see you around." He said before he got out of there quickly.

Elsa started calling him but either Axel was unable to hear her, or he ignored her very well.

* * *

Axel met with several of the Organization's in a bar. He sat on a sofa away from the crowd. Demyx and Luxord sat next to him, talking about random topics. Axel wasn't paying attention to the conversation. He only ate his potatoes and hamburger and nodded sporadically.

"What's to be done tonight?" Demyx asked, hoping to have his day off.

"You have to distribute your merchandise." Axel answered by lying on the sofa and looking at his phone.

"Not tonight." Luxord replied. "Baralai has reduced our distribution day, so we have the night off to party." Demyx started cheering for Luxord. Axel sighed. He looked out the window and saw how the city lights began to turn on.

"Don't count on me." Axel said, closing his eyes. He heard the boys complain, but soon the moans died out. Axel opened one eye and saw Saix sitting in the place formerly occupied by Demyx and Luxord. "What?" He asked as he closed his eyes again.

"When has Axel refuse a party?" Saix smiled, staring at his friend with his hands crossed at the height of his face. Axel didn't answer, he just tried to keep his face neutral and show no expression. "Do you have any more interesting plans?"

"Can't I have a night's rest?" Axel did not want to agree with Saix. He didn't want to tell him that his thing with Elsa would never work. They were from two totally opposite worlds. Axel remembered Elsa's expression that morning. She was ashamed of him. It was clear that he did not fit into her world. "Forget it. What do you propose?" Axel finally said as he stood up and chatted happily with Saix about the plans for that night.

* * *

After several hours of trying, Elsa finally arrived in the area where she knew Axel's house would be. She remembered that there was a cafeteria nearby. It didn't take her long to find it and, with it, the building. Elsa had not observed it before, so she was surprised to see the luxury that the façade of this one simply gave off. On the door, a bellhop was in charge of greeting the tenants and giving directions to those who asked for someone. The hall had several armchairs to wait for and indoor plants that gave it a natural touch.

Elsa approached the bellhop to ask about Axel's apartment.

"I don't know anyone named that." The bellhop politely replied.

"He's a boy with red hair and green eyes." Elsa described Axel. She couldn't have been mistaken the building, could he? "He's got two marks under his eyes!" Exclaimed Elsa. That must have been Axel's most distinctive feature.

"Oh, right." The buttons replied. "Floor 23. Door L."

Elsa thanked him for the information and ran to the elevator, wishing to meet Axel again to settle things with him. It was the first time she had dated someone and she didn't want to spoil it from the beginning. She had no trouble finding Axel's door. Before calling she wanted to make sure she looked decent, after spending the whole day in class. She raised her hand to knock on the door. She took a deep breath before giving three blows. She repeated the gesture a couple of times until she realized there was no one home. Elsa walked away disappointed to return home, but an impulse arose in her and shouted at her to stay there until Axel returned. She was sure it wouldn't take long.

* * *

Axel kept wondering how he got into that situation while his mouth was busy with Larxene's lips. He remembered joining Saix at the party organized by the members of the Organization. Hee remembered how the bottles of beer piled up on the tables. He didn't know when Larxene appeared, but she appeared alone and eager to have a good time. She didn't take long to get close to Axel. Her mouth played with the erogenous zones of Axel's neck. Axel's sight and mind were clouded. He wanted to resist but found no reason to do so.

And there he was, with his back against the wall of the bar bathroom and his arms around Larxene's waist as she made him forget all his worries. Axel lifted her up, making her legs encircle his waist. He changed his position. Now it was Larxene against the wall and her skirt raised. Her hands looked for the waist of Axel's pants.

* * *

When Axel arrived at his house, Elsa had been waiting for him for more than three hours. They met at the door of Axel's building. He was surprised to see Elsa there and a sense of guilt began to grow in him.

"What are you doing here?" Axel asked in the sweetest voice Elsa had ever heard as he grabbed her by the arm.

"You took my books." Elsa smiled, caressing Axel's hand. "And I wanted to apologize for this morning." Axel looked at her confused. "It's just..." Elsa hesitated, didn't know how to say it without feeling ashamed. "I had never been with anyone before and..." She looked away from Axel. "Well, you could say I don't know exactly what to do."

"Sorry?" Axel looked at Elsa perplexed. He had no idea that Elsa thought they had something serious. But what did he think? At first, he just wanted to have a good time with the girl. But now... Was he sure that everything remained the same?

"I figured after yesterday..." Elsa began to say red of shame. "Oh my God. Forgive me." She said with her head bowed as she surrounded Axel and walked away from the building. Axel went out after her and didn't take long to pick her up. He pulled her shoulder back, drawing her toward him and trapping her in his arms. "Axel, I shouldn't have said anything. Forgive me."

"Stop doing this." Axel looked at Elsa tenderly. His green eyes glued to her blue ones. He couldn't get mad at someone like her. Just looking at her felt a peace that intoxicated him. "Stop running and leave me with the word in my mouth." Axel laughed as he leaned over and gently kissed Elsa. Just a kiss, but better than any he had gave to any girl.

"Forgive me." Elsa finally said, burying her face in Axel's chest and encircling his waist with her arms.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been a few weeks since Axel and Elsa "started" their relationship. Axel had become accustomed to Elsa's customs. She was quite shy, but she would do anything Axel said to make him happy. It was something that upset Axel's nerves a little, but he had the strange need to make her happy.

"Tell me something crazy you've always wanted to do." Axel said as he sipped his beer. Elsa looked at him with a frown as she thought of something.

"An earring." Elsa smiled as she sipped her soda. From the first time they came out and he saw Elsa's expression when he sipped the beer, Axel had not taken her another one.

"Really?"Axel was a little disappointed. He imagined another kind of madness. "And have you thought about the place? Because I can think of certain areas where a slope would look good." Axel said, caressing Elsa's lower lip.

"Of course I do." Elsa replied, taking her hand away from Axel. "In the ear." She said as she pulled her hair back and showed her ear to Axel. "But I don't think I can do it." Elsa looked at her glass sadly. "It's not something a girl like me should wear."

"Nonsense. No one can tell you what to do or not do." Axel tried to cheer her up, but it had no effect.

"You don't know what my family is like." Elsa spoke sadly. "My parents... They..." Elsa knew that her mother wasn't really involved, but that was too personal to tell Axel. "They have my whole life planned out. Where to study, what to do, where to go, how to dress, who to date..." Elsa looked at Axel and found herself with a compassionate look. "Do you think those parents would let their daughter do something out of their plans?"

"I think you're old enough to decide for yourself." Axel tried to caress Elsa's hand, but she shook it away with her head.

"You don't understand, Axel." For a few moments, the two were silent trying not to cross their look. Axel kept wondering what kind of family Elsa had. He didn't understand how anyone could be so strict.

"I've always wanted a tattoo." Elsa looked at Axel perplexed. At last, the redhead broke the silence.

"Don't you already have tattoos?" Elsa hadn't seen them, but she was sure Axel had a few tattoos hidden out there.

"None that I like." He winked to Elsa. "Not that I have an idea in mind. Maybe a certain girl can help me." Elsa laughed and had a drink from her soda.

"I may have something in mind." She winked awkwardly.

* * *

After a long time, they both decided it was time to leave the place. Axel surrounded Elsa with one arm and walked beside her. They walked in silence, enjoying each other's company. Axel looked at the shop windows already closed and an idea came to his mind.

"This way." Axel said, pulling Elsa into a turn. Elsa stumbled and almost fell but for Axel to hold her. Axel looked at Elsa. When she looked straight ahead she found a tattoo shop.

"Axel?" Elsa asked as she watched the redhead enter the shop. Without much delay, she followed him.

When she entered the store she saw Axel talking sympathetically with the tattooist. The tent was dark, illuminated by neon lights. It had several pictures hanging on the walls with different designs. A shelf was full of albums with designs. The man started to take several to Axel but he shook his head and called Elsa. She approached the counter. The tattooist's gaze stared at her, unable to imagine that she would be able to design anything decent other than unicorns and butterflies. Axel insisted on seeing the girl's design, so he asked for a piece of paper and a pencil for Elsa to design something. Elsa hesitated, but after Axel's insistence, she decided to show the perfect design for the boy.

Elsa only needed half an hour and her drawing was finished. Axel didn't want to look at it. He asked directly to have it tattooed on his shoulder. Elsa followed the tattooist and Axel. She saw how he took off his shirt, leaving his torso uncovered. Elsa saw the tattoo Axel had. It was a kind of inverted heart with a sword ending in a cross coming out of the centre. He had it tattooed on his chest, just above his heart. Axel saw how Elsa's eyes were nailed in his tattoo. He caught her attention by lying on the chair. With a nod, he motioned Elsa to come closer.

Elsa's attention was focused on the noise and movement of the needle. She saw how slowly it approached Axel's skin. He grimaced in pain and tried to hide it right away. Slowly, Elsa saw the design she had made come to life in Axel's skin.

They spent more than 3 hours in the shop until the tattoo was finished. Axel got up and looked at himself in front of a mirror.

"Woah..." Axel was totally impressed. The tattoo was a pair of steel chakrams with red details ending in spikes. "How did you come up with something like that?"Axel asked Elsa without looking at her. He couldn't take his eyes off his shoulder.

"It wasn't difficult after meeting you." Elsa laughed. The tattooist left them alone while looking for the cream to cover Axel's tattoo. Elsa approached Axel slowly and held out his shirt. "Do you like it?"She asked as she brushed his naked waist with her fingertips. Elsa looked cautiously at the reflection in the mirror, looking at Axel's sculpted body. Her cheeks blushed. Axel did not overlook that detail but preferred to make no comment.

* * *

"I don't understand why you didn't dare do the earring." Axel said, circling Elsa by her shoulders. Elsa looked at him seriously and Axel apologized for bringing it up. They didn't take long to get to Axel's house. "Do you think you have time to go upstairs for a while?" Axel asked, bringing Elsa closer to him, moving his hips slightly.

"Axel...I..." Elsa's eyesight was clouded. Her head was full of doubts. She wanted to be carried away by Axel, but a voice inside shouted for her to stop. Axel leaned his forehead against hers and stared at her.

"Don't worry, I'll take you home." He said as he kissed her delicately.

"I'm sorry, but it's still early..." Elsa muttered, avoiding meeting Axel's gaze.

"Don't worry, really." Axel replied as he forced Elsa to look at him. When their glances crossed, Elsa saw how Axel's face was decorated with a beautiful smile.

* * *

Axel didn't take long to get to Elsa's house. He had a hard time saying goodbye to the girl. Something about her made him an addict to kiss and hug her. He let himself be carried away, sliding his hands behind Elsa's back and her waist, drawing her curves. He noticed how Elsa tightened and decided to place them on her waist, showing her that she had nothing to worry about.

Elsa was very appreciative of these gestures. Every day she felt like she liked Axel more and more. He kept making her laugh until her cheeks hurt. She struggled to leave but finally walked home, closing the door behind her.

Axel waited to see the light of her room on as he always did when he accompanied her home.

"Axel." An unknown voice caught his attention. Axel turned and met Baralai right behind him. "Is everything okay?" Baralai seemed as surprised as Axel by the encounter. Axel did not answer. "Axel!" Baralai spoke to him with authority.

* * *

Elsa looked out of her bedroom window to finally say goodbye to Axel. The image she encountered horrified her. Her father was talking to Axel and had no expression of being nice. She saw Axel leave without looking at her window.

Elsa sat on her bed, leaving the door open and waiting for her father to arrive for a conversation. She heard his footsteps approaching. Her fists closed. With each step, the tension grew. She knew that his father refused completely for Elsa to associate with someone who had not been approved by him before. Her breathing was getting louder and louder and suddenly... Elsa heard her father walk past her room and lock himself in his office. The situation left Elsa stunned. Walking slowly, she approached the window, glancing outside for the last time before closing it and turning off the lights.

* * *

The house was dark, camouflaged in the night. Outside, someone watched the window of Elsa's room cautiously. He knew it was not the time to act. Baralai had been an unforeseen event. He should not be there that night. The shadow picked up his phone.

"Get him out of the house." He said with authority, hanging without hearing the answer on the other side of the phone.

* * *

An hour later, Baralai left the house with his car, heading towards the city centre.

The shadow moved slowly, his face covered by the hood of his jacket. As Axel had done on other nights, he climbed the lattice to Elsa's window. He tapped the glass in a row until he heard someone moving quickly on the other side. The window opened.

"Axel?" Elsa's voice invited him in. The girl didn't expect anyone else to have the same idea of climbing into her room. When the stranger entered, her face paled. "Axel?" She asked again. As an answer, the hooded man discovered his face. Elsa found blue eyes.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you." Marluxia said as he closed the space between the two. "But don't worry, you're going to make him come." The insane look of the guy made Elsa kneel in front of him in fear.

* * *

Axel was about to fall asleep when his phone started ringing. At first, he thought it was the alarm and cursed how short the night had become. When the sound kept insisting, Axel realized it wasn't his alarm. He picked up his phone without looking at who it was.

"Hello?" Axel tried unsuccessfully to hide his sleepy voice.

"Axel." Elsa's voice woke him up. "I need you to come." Axel noticed the desperation in the girl's voice.

"Now?" Axel asked, getting out of bed and grabbing his clothes off the floor as he held the phone against his ear.

"Run!" She shouted before hanging up. Axel called her a couple of times without getting an answer. He ran out of his flat without hesitation.

* * *

Axel left his motorcycle at Elsa's door. He noticed that the garage was empty, but was not sure that Baralai was not at home. What if he had done something to her? Axel's breathing accelerated just by thinking about it. He saw Elsa's window open. That was not normal for her. She always closed it when she said goodbye for the last time.

He climbed up as fast as he could. When he entered through the window he found a dark, empty room at first glance. Axel called Elsa without getting an answer. He began to open the closets and look under the bed trying to look for her. His despair grew with every second that passed and he couldn't find Elsa.

* * *

Marluxia had taken Elsa and dragged her to another room, that it was Baralai's office. With a knife nailed to her back, she had managed to keep Elsa quiet. He wanted Axel to find them at the right moment and only needed Elsa to scream. He abruptly lowered Elsa's pants. She trembled and cried in silence as she begged him not to do so in murmurs. Marluxia pulled down his own pants and pressed Elsa against the office table.

"I doubt he'll find you if you speak so softly." Marluxia laughed as he tore Elsa's pyjama shirt and pulled it down hard. Elsa felt humiliated as Marluxia touch her entire body as he freely wanted. "What are you waiting for?" Marluxia squeezed her breast tightly, making her scream.

* * *

Axel looked up. He knew that scream belonged to Elsa. He stumbled out of the room on his own feet. He stopped in the hallway trying to hear Elsa again. A second scream led him to a large door with translucent glass. He could not see well through it, but he saw the figure of Elsa on a table. Someone was behind her.

"Elsa!"Axel began knocking on the door as he tried uselessly to open it. It was closed from the inside.

"Axel!" Elsa responded to Axel while shouting in pain.

Axel didn't think twice. He took a trophy from Elsa's room and began to hit the glass. The blows were silenced by Elsa's screams. She was suffering. That infuriated Axel even more, who hit the glass harder until he managed to break it. He looked out through the hole and saw Marluxia hit his hips against Elsa, who was with her chest bent over the oak table of the office and with her gaze fixed on Axel.

Axel looked with horror at the scene without being able to react. An abrupt groan of Marluxia brought him to reality. Axel put his arm through the hole in the glass, cutting himself as he tried to open the door from the inside.

He entered to find himself alone with Elsa, who was crying lying on the table, hiding her face in her arms. Marluxia had disappeared through the balcony of the office. Axel had two options: Run after Marluxia to hunt him down and kill him for what he had done, leaving Elsa alone; or stay with Elsa trying to console her.

Axel looked at Elsa swallowing the knot that was forming in his throat and preventing tears from falling down his eyes. He approached her slowly. She still had her pyjama pants around her ankles and the inside of her thighs was stained with blood. Axel leaned over to help her recover, but the simple rubbing of his hands against Elsa's skin made the girl scream in horror and shrink on herself. Axel felt at that moment as his heart cracked when he realized that he had lost Elsa.

* * *

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Elsa woke up in the middle of the night screaming and crying. As it had happened throughout the week, images of everything that had happened with Marluxia were repeated in her head. She looked at the table near her bed and took the bottle of pills that the doctor had prescribed for her. She wanted to go back to sleep, but Elsa's sleep was over that night.

* * *

 

"How are you today, Elsa?" A man with glasses and a mustache was sitting in front of Elsa, with a notebook in his hand. "Can you sleep with the pills?" Elsa lied and nodded distractedly, playing with her fingertips as she waited for the rest of the questions. "I think the time has come for us to talk about what happened." Elsa stared at him, biting her lower lip. "I need you to remember everything that happened that day."

Elsa fell silent for a few moments as she remembered going out with Axel. The journey home. The farewell. Her father. And then the hooded one, his blue eyes, his pink hair, his cold look, his manipulative attitude. She remembered the impotence of not being able to do anything to get rid of him. She felt as if someone was pulling her hair again, just as Marluxia did while taking her to her father's office. She remembered how her mind left her body and watched everything from the safe distance. Axel did not arrive in time. He did nothing. He just watched as Marluxia raped her mercilessly. The next image was of Axel, taking her to the hospital while shouting for a doctor. She was alone the whole time while different tests were being done and a psychologist was called in to talk to her. She couldn't stop crying. She didn't understand how something like this had happened to her. Her parents arrived when they put Elsa in a room to rest. She was ashamed of everything that had happened and couldn't look them in the face. The view from the window seemed like a better comfort to her. However, by the reflection of the glass, she could see the faces of her parents. Her mother was crying in distress as she pulled the sheets from Elsa's bed. Her father looked at her disappointed with a somber expression on his face.

"I haven't seen him since." Elsa finally said, referring to Marluxia, and disgusted as she remembered everything that had happened. A knot began to form in the mouth of her stomach. The psychiatrist stared at her before writing her down in his notebook.

"You've been very brave, Elsa. Do you want us to leave it here?" Elsa nodded slowly.

* * *

Axel hadn't hit Marluxia in a week. He knew that someone was hiding him and that someone could only be one person. Unfortunately, Larxene had completely disappeared from the map. Axel had no choice but to go to his superior.

"I demand to know where they are." Axel's voice was cold. His gaze was fixed on Xemnas.

"What matters are you worried about, Axel?"

"Personal matters." Axel replied, looking at Saix. He only replied with a grimace of doubt.

"I'm sorry to tell you that I can't give you such information." Xemnas stood up, so Axel had to look up. "I cannot lose members of my Organization simply because there are personal quarrels between them. It would be a great economic loss." Xemnas turned his back on Axel. "You must learn to separate work from personal."

Axel clenched his fists trying to control the anger that arose inside him. He closed the door of the room behind him, catching the attention of some of the members of the Organization who were walking around. Xigbar approached, with a funny attitude.

"It seems he has beaten you to the punch." Xigbar laughed, hitting Axel in the back.

"What are you talking about?"Axel was baffled, wondering if Xigbar knew anything about what happened to Elsa.

"Oh come on, there are rumors that Marluxia has gone ahead with your girl." Axel cornered Xigbar against a nearby wall. "Hey!"Axel raised his fist ready to hit Xigbar. "Are you the only one that can joke about that?" Xigbar tried to defend himself. Axel stopped and began to remember.

The night he had been with Larxene, he had been talking to Saix and the others about Elsa. Everyone insisted that he was in love, but that made him look weak. Admitting it meant offering Xemnas one more reason to blackmail Axel, and he had enough. He remembered the excuse he made. He just wanted to sleep with her. However, Marluxia had not been there. Only Larxene, who took him to the bathroom a few minutes later.

Axel deflected the blow to the wall, instead of Xigbar's face. All of Elsa's suffering was his fault. Marluxia must have found out what happened to Larxene and decided to take revenge in his own way. He left Xigbar behind and began to walk towards the exit of the ship.

"Axel!" Saix called him as he ran after his friend. "Axel, wait! I can help you." That phrase made Axel stop and turn to meet his friend. "You just need to prove to him that they are traitors to the Organization. With that, Xemnas will give you all the information you want to know, and let you take care of it personally." Axel nodded slowly. Saix looked at him and began to leave, but not before speaking to Axel again. "I told you it wasn't going to go well. I was wrong about who would go wrong, but I warned you." And with that he left, leaving Axel in the middle of the ship in which the Organization was meeting.

His phone began to vibrate. He hesitated for a few moments before he caught it without looking. He must have looked before. Elsa's voice was calling from the other side of the phone. A chill ran all over Axel's back. He couldn't hang her up without saying anything.

"I'm busy, Elsa." It hurt Axel to be like that with Elsa after everything that had happened.

"It's important." Axel noticed Elsa's anguish at her tone of voice. "I need to see you." Axel hesitated for a few minutes. He had the instinct to run towards her and never let her go, thus protecting her from everything bad. But that instinct was silenced by reason, which reminded her of everything that had happened and the danger to which Elsa was exposed.

"I'm very busy right now." Axel clenched his fists, nailing his nails into his hands, trying to maintain his posture. He heard Elsa drown a sob. "I'll try to get later." Perhaps the false hope of seeing him prevented her from being so sad. "Try to rest while."

* * *

Axel returned to his flat a few hours later. He lay in bed and began to think about how to accuse Marluxia and Larxene of traitors, but he was easily distracted by blaming himself for everything that had happened. His mobile vibrated from the shelf. Axel looked at it without much attention. It was Elsa. Looking at the time he saw that it had been almost 6 hours since he had told him that they would meet later. He didn't want to cause her any more trouble, so he ignored the call.

* * *

Elsa looked anxiously through the window of her room, waiting to see the lights of Axel's motorcycle. She had managed to get him to agree to see her after calling him five times. That was almost half an hour ago, just how long it took him to get home. At that moment the noise of an engine going off caught her attention. Elsa ran to the front door, going out in her pajamas to throw herself towards Axel, but stopped a few steps before reaching him. Axel looked at her sadly, not even close. Elsa invited him in. It was the first time Axel didn't have to climb to Elsa's window. Axel kept a considerable distance at all times. He didn't want to bother Elsa and in his head, he kept repeating the image of Elsa screaming when Axel came to help her that night.

"I don't think I should go up." Axel said as he watched Elsa begin to climb the stairs to the top floor. Elsa looked at him with concern and guided him to the living room. Axel realized how much money Elsa's family must have had by decorating the room, based on Arab culture. Elsa sat on a sofa, her legs up on the seat. Axel decided to sit on the one in front of her, controlling the front door. "How are you?"

"Surviving." Elsa replied, playing with her fingers. "I didn't want to be alone." Axel looked at her. He didn't know if he should tell her the truth, that it was all his fault because he had been unable to keep his pants in place.

"Your parents...?" Axel knew that her parents knew everything since he saw them enter the hospital a few hours later, asking for her. Luckily for him, Baralai didn't notice his presence, so he couldn't associate him with the rape.

"My father is still looking for the responsible one." Elsa replied vaguely. At that moment, the door opened and a man in a suit entered distracted. His attention was focused on Axel, who saw his face contract. Axel understood what to do to accuse Marluxia and Larxene.

"Hello." Axel greeted politely standing up and advancing towards the entrance, where Baralai looked at him. "I'm Axel, a friend of your daughter's." He held out his hand as a greeting. Baralai shook his hand and decided to accompany his daughter and Axel in the salon, talking about superficial topics, until he finally became interested in how they met. Elsa got tense and looked down. Axel decided to lead the conversation. "In a photography exhibition." Axel lied. "We're both interested in one of the photos." Axel smiled at Baralai, who listened attentively.

"Elsa, bring something for our guest. Isn't that how I raised you?" Baralai didn't look at his daughter. Elsa got up without saying anything. Axel followed her with his gaze before turning to Baralai. "What are you doing here, Axel?"

"There are suspicions that someone is trying to betray the Organization." Axel realized that he had to be cautious with his words. "I am here to protect you. My superior doesn't want to put you in danger."

"What about my daughter?" Baralai wanted to know what the real relationship was between Axel and Elsa. "She didn't buy anything, did she?"

"That..." Axel fell silent for a moment before answering with another lie. "It is included in the bodyguard pack." Axel smiled and let himself fall against the back of the sofa. "You can be completely calm, there is no other relationship between us." Baralai overcame the situation. If he was in danger he didn't need a useless man like Axel to defend him, but with him, he could have access to more information about the Organization XIII. He ended up accepting Axel's proposal, closing the deal with a handshake. "I would just like to ask for a favor. Don't tell any of this with anyone, we're still not clear who the suspect might be." Baralai nodded just as Elsa entered the room with a tray and several drinks. Axel looked at her and smiled in satisfaction. He had only one goal: to revenge Elsa's suffering, and he was willing to do anything for it.

 

 


End file.
